


Get Over You

by vernonsgf



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pining, Unrequited Love, this was supposed to be minghao appreciation but I played myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vernonsgf/pseuds/vernonsgf
Summary: This feels unfair. Minghao feels bad for hurting Hansol, but Hansol is the one with the broken heart. He doesn’t want to feel bad for Minghao. He wants to let Minghao know just how much it hurts, but the heart that’s beating in his chest still gravitates towards Minghao’s presence.





	

Hansol doesn’t remember when it started. Whether it started with Minghao’s constant need to prove his worth to everyone or his own constant need to be better than himself. Hansol is unsure of everything other than the fact that his breaths come out a little short and his heart beats a little faster when he’s around Minghao. Minghao’s arms that sometimes curl around his waist, Minghao’s knees that somehow always end up under Hansol’s thighs even when there’s enough room on the couch for both of them. He can feel a blush rising up his cheeks just thinking about it.

“Are you okay?” Minghao asks in that slow, awkward drawl of his that Hansol absolutely loves. He trusts a hand out and presses it to the sink on Hansol’s forehead. “You’re warm. Do you feel sick?”

Hansol scowls, batting the hand away from his face, his cheeks turning even pinker. “I’m fine, it’s just warm in here.” He says. Minghao frowns in return.

“Then take off your sweater.” He says. He pulls at the front of Hansol’s grey hoodie for emphasis.

“No.” Hansol says, pulling away from him and crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m not wearing a shirt underneath this.”

Minghao rolls his eyes. “I’ve seen you without a shirt on, Hansol. I’ve seen you without _clothes_ , stop being so shy.” Minghao says. It sounds like complaining, but it might just be Hansol’s mind playing tricks with him.

Hansol just pouts and stands up, abandoning the half finished cup of instant ramen on the kitchen table that he was eating. The empty feeling in his stomach makes him promise himself that he’ll come back for it later, even if it’s below room temperature by then, _leave no man behind_. He leaves the room, letting Minghao watch his back as he makes a beeline for his bedroom. Minghao wants to remind him that they share a room, but he figures that now isn’t the time.

Minghao is oblivious. Minghao is completely and utterly oblivious, and Hansol thinks that Minghao’s an idiot for not seeing past his terrible facade. Minghao is everything except for one: in love with Hansol.

“You’ve been sulking for the past week. What’s wrong with you?” Jun asks one night. Minghao is sitting on the other side of the room, hiding curious glances behind the book that he’s reading. Or, was reading.

“Nothing’s wrong.” Hansol mutters. He doesn’t have the energy for this after spending an entire day ignoring every voice inside his head that was trying to tell him that he has no chance with Minghao.

“That’s obviously a lie.” Jun says. He grabs Hansol by the chin, forcing him to stare right into Jun’s eyes. “Tell me what’s wrong. I want to help.”

“Nothing is wrong with me.” Hansol all but yells, grabbing Jun’s arm and shoving it away from himself. Jun pulls back like he’s been burnt.

“Hansol.” Minghao yells in warning.

“Shit, Jun, I’m sorry.” Hansol says. Jun nods his head, trying his best to hide the hurt in his eyes as he cradles his arm and leaves the room.

Hansol sighs, leaning forward and catching his head in his hands. Minghao can’t love anyone who would hurt Jun. Hansol can’t even love anyone who would hurt Jun. Tears start to well in his eyes.

“I didn’t mean it.” He sobs, without even realizing that tears are pooling in the palms of his hands. “I didn’t mean it.”

It’s a few days before Minghao will even look his way again. The bruise on Jun’s wrist is fading and Jun has long since forgiven Hansol’s teen hormone-induced outburst. But Hansol can’t forgive himself. He won’t forgive himself.

“Do you hate me?” Hansol asks. Minghao is sitting in their shared room, an earbud pressed lightly into one of his ears. He turns to face Hansol from his lying position on his bed.

“Of course not.” He says. Hansol sniffles.

“You should.” He mutters. “I hurt someone you love. I hurt Jun.”

Minghao sighs, dropping his phone and moving across the room to sit beside Hansol. He wraps an arm around Hansol’s waist and lets his head drop onto Hansol’s shoulder.

“I like you, Minghao.” Hansol says, a sob hiccuping out of him.

Minghao sighs again. “I know. I know, Hansol, and I’m sorry for not telling you.” Minghao says.

“Oh.” Is all Hansol can reply with.

“I’m sorry if I was leading you on,” Minghao starts, and Hansol knows where this is going.

Another “oh,” escapes Hansol’s lips, only this time it’s choked and desperate. His heart shatters in his chest and he can barely hear himself think over the sound of ringing in his ears.

“And I hate myself for doing this to you, for making you sad.” He continues. Hansol feels a tear slip down his cheek.

This feels unfair. Minghao feels bad for hurting Hansol, but Hansol is the one with the broken heart. He doesn’t want to feel bad for Minghao. He wants to let Minghao know just how much it hurts, but the heart that’s beating in his chest still gravitates towards Minghao’s presence.

“Don’t hate yourself, Hao. I’ll get over it.” _I’ll get over you._

**Author's Note:**

> I've been MIA for like a month but hi I'm back  
> Happy Thanksgiving to everyone in Canada (including me . I ate so much stuffing it truly is a happy thanksgiving)  
> Um I love angst k


End file.
